1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to electronic devices and, more particularly, to a portable electronic device including a movement sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic apparatuses, such as mobile phones, may utilize keys for receiving user inputs. Therefore, when a user wants to use the mobile phone, he or she has to press one or more keys. For example, when the mobile phone is locked, to use the mobile phone, the user generally needs to manually and quickly press several keys, e.g. an unlock key and a symbol “*” key, to unlock the mobile phone. It is complex and inconvenient for the user to press multiple keys of the conventional mobile phone to perform a function.